1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical procedures and equipment, and particularly to a pneumatic system for intussusception treatment (the correction of an everted portion of the intestine) that incorporates various pneumatic and computerized components and controls for optimum safety and efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intussusception is a condition in which a portion of the intestine becomes everted, causing one segment of the bowel to invaginate into a neighboring section so that the bowel commonly appears to have overlapping telescoping sections. The condition is somewhat similar to the telescoping of a larger diameter tube over a tube of smaller diameter. While intussusception is not immediately life threatening, it can be an extremely serious and likely fatal condition if it is left untreated for as little as a few days. This is due to the potential reduction in blood supply to a portion of the affected bowel and resulting necrosis of the tissue, possible bowel perforation or bowel obstruction, and other complications. Intussusception is not common in adults, but is frequently seen in children.
Accordingly, a number of intussusception treatments have been developed in the past. Earlier developed treatments involved invasive surgery to pull the everted portion of the intestine from the normal portion. Later laparoscopic techniques have been developed to accomplish the same goal. Even more recently, the condition has been treated by pressurizing the interior of the intestine using a relatively slight pressure increase over ambient, e.g., 120 mm of mercury (about 2.32 pounds per square inch), using either hydraulic (salt water) or pneumatic (air or other gas) media. The object is not only to expand the intestine diametrically (this is a side effect), but also to cause the intestine to expand its volume by extending longitudinally in the area of the intussusception, thereby causing the everted portion of the intestine to extend from the normal portion to return to a normal condition. The procedure is frequently called an “air enema,” and is often performed using a sphygmomanometer attached to a Foley catheter. The results are frequently assessed by ultrasonography, by fluoroscopy, or other radiographic technique. The air enema is quicker than a liquid enema, less messy, and safer if the bowel is perforated.
However, current apparatus for delivering an air enema is generally ad hoc, has insufficient safety measures, and relies upon subjective judgments to determine when the intussusception has been released due to the difficulty of continuous monitoring by sonographic and radiographic techniques.
Thus, a pneumatic system for intussusception treatment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.